The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for dispensing liquids, of the type commonly known as "squeeze bottles". More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in squeeze bottles having extensible dispensing tubes.
Squeeze bottles are very well known and come in a variety of configurations for many different applications. One particular type of squeeze bottle has become quite popular for dispensing lubricating oils and the like. This type of squeeze bottle has a cap or top, preferably removable, with a central aperture. A long, hollow, flexible dispensing tube is retained in the bottle with just its outer end portion normally exposed through the aperture. When it is desired to dispense the contents of the bottle, the tube is extended through the aperture to form an elongate, flexible dispensing conduit, thereby allowing the contents of the bottle to be dispensed into small orifices and relatively inaccessible places. Typically, a small, removable closure is provided for sealing the outer end of the tube when the bottle is not in use. Examples of squeeze bottles of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,712; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,128; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 200,364.
In the typical prior art squeeze bottle, the closure sealingly engages only the outer end portion of the dispensing tube. This sometimes results in the closure being inadequately secured to the bottle. Also, in the typical prior art squeeze bottle, the act of extending the dispensing tube may require some dexterity and effort, in that its exposed outer end must be firmly grasped and the tube pulled out against the frictional forces imposed by the material surrounding the cap aperture.
It would therefore be an advancement in the state of the art in the field of extensible-tube squeeze bottles to have a closure that provides a secure sealing relationship with both the tube and the cap, and to have an extensible dispensing tube that is more easily extensible than has heretofore been possible.